Changelog The Future
Important: Please note that this information is second hand information issued by InnoGames - the game developer. Any questions or complaints are best handled by contacting them. Welcome to The Future Kings and Queens! The human race has finally overcome most of today's problems. Ecological issues were solved, mankind lives in unity with nature. Power is provided by buildings like wind turbines or algae farms. Crime, violence and surveillance are things of the past! But... There are still certain people our there looking for conflicts and you need to be prepared. The Future will become your reality on Wednesday, November 4th, 2015. There will be a short period of downtime during the update, we apologize for this little inconvenience. Sincerely, Your Forge of Empires Team 'What is new in The Future?' *An exciting new storyline with many quests (including 60 side quests). *The story takes you to a new, undiscovered continent that spans across 12 new provinces. *20 new technologies to research. *28 brand new buildings. *5 new military units, introducing some exciting new unit skills. *2 new Great Buildings, featuring new abilities. *All-new battle maps, that take the armed conflicts into the cities of The Future. *12 new, futuristic player portraits to choose from. 'The Future Units' *Future battles are fought by soldiers wearing exoskeleton armor, towering rail guns and mighty satellite weapons. *The Rail Gun is a particularly interesting new unit. It has a new ability called Power Shot. Its impressive potential comes from the fact that a target unit can not hide from it. The stealth mode won't be very useful against Rail Gun. What is more, it ignores all the defense and damage modifiers (dug in, chivalry, last stand and so on). This comes at a price though - the Rail Gun can only fire every other turn (recharging takes a while), so use it wisely! 'New Great Buildings' *The Arch - Built for scientific purposes, the gigantic Arc biosphere project offers a set of different ecosystems in a closed, self-regulated facility. Scientists from all around the world gather to contribute unique insights into our planet. Contribution Boost: Whenever you receive a contribution reward, you get additional medals, Forge Points and blueprints. *Rain Forest Project - To battle natural disasters like fires or droughts, the massive Rain Forest Project skyscraper harvests and collects rainwater. The unique structure is operated with the aid of people from different countries from all around the world, that in return benefit from a wide array of scientific learnings. Aid Blueprints: Your chance of getting blueprint when aiding other players increases. And finally, as promised, we bring you a small, yet meaningful addition to the previous era - one more Great Building, a beautiful hotel: *Voyager V1 - A mixture of hotel and giant ferris wheel, the Voyager V1 will feature luxurious cabins that slowly rotate and offer marvelous outlooks. They will be enough for cocktail parties, weddings, small conferences - or secretive meetings that will decide the fate of countries. Plunder goods: Up to 3 times a day, whenever you plunder a building, you receive goods from that building's age. *Several tooltips related to the Future contained some cut off texts. Category:Changelog